


Dirty Drops Of Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Character Turned Into Vampire, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is way more than William was bargaining for (yet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

William never found it easy being a Dandy, let alone being the leader of them all. To be a Dandy, a certain level of class should be upheld. Not enough to be considered stuck-up, but enough to be bold. Through this, you would be able to attain and also show respect. At least, that was William's interpretation. Apparently, his father must've been a shit leader, since about three-quarters of the Dandies were simpletons; lots of muscles, zero brains. The remaining quarter did meet William's expectations, exceeding them in some cases.

Case in point, Brendon Urie. He had been William's friend since they were children. He was about a year older and, not to mention, a dom. Everyone thought Brendon would become the new leader, since William was, firstly, a fertile, and secondly, not very feared amongst even his own gang. However, due to blood relations, little old William had to take charge when his folks bit the dust, thanks to some hunters walking the Chicago streets. Brendon never seemed bitter though.

"Gives me more time with Ryan." He'd remark. William would usually roll his eyes at the mention of Brendon's not-lover's name; their entire relationship was wrong. Ryan was a human, and vampires and humans were strictly forbidden from dating. Then again, Brendon was always on cloud nine when he spoke about him. William hadn't met him, but by circumstances he probably would be able to soon.

Now, William was sat in his father's former office, his eyes focused on the letter he'd been given. A letter from a fellow gang (or clan, as most preferred): the Cobras. The Cobras had managed to slip under the radar for most people. There were only five members, after all. Not many people would challenge them, since they believed they weren't worth the fight. William knew better though. The Cobras were a powerful bunch. Especially with their leader, Gabriel Saporta.

Gabriel Saporta, to most people, was an insane, powerful dom who would love nothing more than turn every single person he hated into confetti. He was cocky, brave, and strong. Not to mention, from what William had heard from some gossip, he was apparently quite good-looking. William had never met him in real life, but he was appalled by the letter he received.

"I can't say I was expecting that." He said after finishing it. Brendon smirked.

"Which part?" He asked. William flushed bright red.

"Each and every single compliment he gave me." He replied. Brendon chuckled, patting his friend's back. Apparently, Gabriel was quite the descriptive fellow. Descriptive in the most carnal and lewd way possible, but still, descriptive.

 _Particularly_ when it came to men he liked.

"You do know what this means, right." Brendon said. William nodded.

"Should we?" He asked. He always liked getting Brendon's opinion. 

"Personally, yes. The Cobras are strong, Bill. They can provide some strength to the Dandies, even give us back street-cred." Brendon responded.

"And besides, maybe we'll find someone to rebuff all those phone calls you've been getting." He added with a wink. William reddened like a tomato. His (apparent) beauty (handsomeness?) was quite the talk among vampires.

Among the _kinkier_ ones, especially.

"Must I mate with Gabriel?" William asked, like a small child begging his mother for candy. Brendon chuckled.

"Considering that all he wants to do is screw me senseless, I'm not very keen on doing so." William added, scratching the back of his neck.

"If you don't wanna do it, it's fine. But it's for the Dandies, remember? Don't worry, no matter what happens, I'll be right here when you need me." He assured, pecking his cheek. William grinned at him.

"Unless you two are in the bedroom, obviously." Brendon added, raising his eyebrows suggestively. William scrunched his nose, groaning a bit.

"You're gross, but okay. Better go and visit Gabriel now." He said, rising from his chair. He put on his coat and waved goodbye to Brendon before he began to walk to the Cobra's address.

"This is not going to end well." Brendon sighed, shaking his head as he watched William's form disappear from view.

\---

Gabe sat in his apartment, alone and bored out of his fucking mind. He wondered whether William Beckett would actually bother showing up. After all, the Cobras weren't big, by any means.

Gabe _kind of_ just had an obsession over the Dandies' leader.

His dark brown curly hair framed his face, albeit somewhat messily underneath the bowler hat. His chocolate brown eyes, always looking at everything with a hint of curiosity. He was slim, elegant. He was around Gabe's nose-height. His wrists were so delicate as they peeked from his sleeves and it made Gabe go crazy whenever he saw them.

Okay, so _maybe_ Gabe was a _little_ creepy.

Three knocks on the door. Gabe smirked and sauntered over to it. His obsession, standing right there in front of him, gazing self-assuredly at him.

William fucking Beckett.

\---

William stared at (supposedly) Gabriel. All his silent reminders to keep his composure went straight to hell as soon as their eyes locked.

His hair was pure black and styled upwards. He had an angular jaw and tan skin, and on his neck there was a small tattoo of the Cobras' symbol. He seemed thin, yet muscular. He was a little taller than William, which was generally unsurprising, with him being a dom and all. His jet black eyes were focused intently on William.

Okay, fine, he was quite attractive.

"William Beckett. I've heard so much about you." He greeted. William smiled as Gabriel let him in.

"Gabriel Saporta." He responded.

"Please, call me Gabe. Everyone else does." Gabe said. William nodded as he sat down on a chair Gabe pulled out. Gabe flopped down on the sofa across from him.

"So, you want the Cobras and the Dandies to merge, huh?" He asked. Gabe grinned toothily.

"Well, yeah. Pretty little Dandy princess like you needs protection." He said. William blushed a bit, biting his bottom lip.

"The Dandies aren't just me, you know. There are a ton of Dandies, some who are more incompetent." William pointed out.

"You're the only Dandy I really care about, Princess." Gabe retorted.

"You could be a good leader of the Dandies." William said, ignoring his earlier remark.

"Only if I have you to be my second-in-command." Gabe added.

"Could you stop trying to get into my pants?!" William loudly asked. Gabe chuckled.

"I'll stop once you let me get into your pants, babe." He replied. William groaned, rolling his eyes. He stood up and began to head for the door.

"Tell me when you've made a proper decision that doesn't involve boning me." He said.

\---

That was pretty much the last straw for Gabe. He really loved him, and he wanted to show it, William didn't have to be such a bitch about it. A smirk crossed his face as he pinned William to the door. William struggled as, presumably, he felt Gabe's hard-on on his thigh.

"I'll become leader, William. But only if you're my mate." He growled into his ear. William stopped writhing and Gabe moved off him a bit, his hands still on either side of him. William turned around.

"And if I don't mate you?" William asked, his voice soft and shaking.

"Then you'll have to find another dom to become the Dandies' leader." Gabe whispered. His lips ghosted William's, which parted slightly.

"Okay, fine, I'll mate with you." William breathily said. He made a muffled sound when Gabe crashed their lips together. William's lips were soft, delicate; much like he himself was. Gabe bit on his bottom lip a little to leave a bruise. William moaned from the pressure before Gabe grabbed his wrist.

"To the bedroom, shall we?" He asked. William nodded, allowing himself to get pulled towards the bedroom.

\---

As soon as Gabe closed the door, his lips hungrily met William's. William decided to be a little submissive to him, since that was common for fertiles to anyway.

"On the bed." Gabe ordered. William did so, his heart pounding. He noticed Gabe pull a condom over his member and shivered.

"This is going to hurt, isn't it?" He asked softly. To his partial surprise, Gabe responded.

"Only in the ways you like, darling." He said. He went to the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Wha-?" William was interrupted when Gabe kissed him again. As they kissed, William could feel his hands sliding around his body, sliding off his clothes. His chest was soon bare, with his clothes dropped uselessly beside him. William moaned as Gabe's tongue explored his mouth. He suddenly noticed Gabe manacle the handcuff around his wrist. He started to pull away with confusion.

"G-Gabe, what are you doing?" He panted. Gabe smirked devilishly at him, grabbing his other hand. William struggled until Gabe successfully had a grip on it. He kissed it before cuffing it like the first one. William tried to move his hands, but the link between the cuffs was behind the headboard.

"Gabe, let me out of these." He pleaded. Gabe shushed him repeatedly.

"You'll like this, Princess. I promise, I won't hurt you in any way you don't like." He assured. William took a deep breath, trying to believe him. His pants were suddenly yanked off him and he squeaked in surprise.

"Don't start daydreaming." Gabe teased, his hands rubbing William's thighs. He leaned down, dotting kisses around his neck and chest as he lifted William’s legs over his shoulders. William felt Gabe nudge at his opening before the head of his cock popped into him.

"Ah!" He gasped. He felt Gabe smirk against his skin before he thrust all the way into William quickly. William gripped the headboard and screamed, struggling to recollect his breath as Gabe stilled. His eyes locked with William's.

"You okay?" He asked. William nodded breathlessly.

"Think we can share blood now?" Gabe asked. William looked at him incredulously through half-lidded eyes.

"We should've before you decided to stick your dick into me." He pointed out.

Gabe rolled his eyes before sinking his fangs into William's pale neck. William hummed at the sensation, his hands twisting as his blood was drank from him. His eyes fluttered close as Gabe's fangs finally left his body. He felt a little weak, but he knew he wouldn't die or anything like that. For fertiles, no matter how much blood was drunk, they wouldn't die just from that.

No vampire would, technically.

Gabe bit into his wrist and held it in front of William.

"Drink up, Princess." He said. William feebly sucked on the mark. After a while, Gabe pulled his arm away before thrusting inside William. William moaned, his back arching up.

"So, big, full- fuck!" He whimpered. He could barely hear Gabe chuckle as he moved his wrists around. Gabe's hands gripped his hips as he held a steady rhythm inside William.

"Goddamn, you're gorgeous, Princess." He groaned. William shook his head, gasping as Gabe's thrusts increased in speed. The two suddenly heard someone knock on the door. One of Gabe's hands flew over William's mouth and he stopped thrusting. He placed a finger over his lips.

"Hey, G! C'mon, open up!" The person - a lady - called from outside his apartment. William's eyes closed as Gabe seemingly didn't care and continued pumping into him.

"A-A little busy, Victoria!" He called out. Some groans were heard. William cried out as Gabe hit his prostate, though it was muffled Gabe shot him a glare.

"Fine! Call me when you're done, I've got some news!" Victoria said.

"Kay!" Gabe replied. He kept his hand over William's mouth for a few minutes before finally lifting it off him.

"You were a bad girl, William. I told you to keep quiet." He growled. William whimpered in response.

"As punishment, you can't come unless I let you, understood?" Gabe asked. William frantically nodded and Gabe caressed his ass. Heat started pooling in William's stomach and he writhed underneath Gabe.

"Want to cum, hmm?" Gabe whispered. William shook his head desperately and Gabe chuckled. He began stroking William's cock and William had to squeeze his eyes shut to handle it.

"Okay, you've suffered enough. You can cum now." Gabe muttered. William groaned as he came hard between their bodies. Gabe came into the condom and flopped beside him. William was gasping for air as Gabe pulled out and released his hands. He brought them down and felt a blanket drape over him.

"G'night, Princess." Gabe mumbled into his ear. He pecked William's cheek hastily before picking up his phone and leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side-character focusing.

Brendon and Ryan lay together in the motel's bed, ignoring the sounds of night-time Chicago invading through the paper-thin walls of their room. Ryan was panting as his head rested on Brendon's chest. His eyes were half-closed as the post-sex haze started to wash over him.  
"Someday, we can actually move in together." Brendon mindlessly said. Ryan looked up at him.  
"You're kidding, right?" He expected Brendon to burst out laughing, but his dreamy expression remained as he looked at the ceiling.  
"I can ask Bill to let us have an apartment, maybe even move out of town for a while." He mumbled. Ryan propped himself up on his elbow.  
"Any vampire would come for me at any second, you know that. Besides, I don't think the Dandies want to lose their second-in-command." He pointed out. Brendon shrugged.  
"Bill said we're probably gonna merge with the Cobras. That Saporta guy's gonna be the new leader, and Bill might be his mate, and second-in-command." He said.  
"Isn't Saporta insane?" Ryan asked.  
"Maybe. But he's strong, and we need some strongmen on our side for once." Brendon replied. Ryan nodded in understanding.  
"He has the hots for William anyway." Ryan chuckled at this.  
"Anyway, I don't think it'd be safe for us to move in together. Ever." Ryan said. Brendon pouted at him, making him giggle. Ryan snuggled into Brendon's grasp.  
"I'll find a way." He vaguely heard Brendon utter, sleep slowly overtaking him.  
\---  
Ryan glanced at his watch nervously, leaning against a street light. His eyes looked at his surroundings rapidly as the dark streets sent shivers up his spine. Brendon had told him to wait at in the area, since they would be going for dinner. Ryan had been waiting for half an hour, and Brendon hadn't picked up his phone when he called. His eyes suddenly met some guy's and he instinctually looked away. He heard footsteps approach and squeezed his eyes shut in fear.  
"What's a kid like you doing out here?" Someone asked. Ryan gripped his scarf tightly.  
"I'm w-w-waiting for somebody." He forced out, eyeing the man in front of him.  
He dressed relatively casually, with a red shirt, grey vest and pants, and a pair of black boots. Long black hair with a fringe covered one of his eyebrows. He had dark brown eyes, tinted somewhat red and Ryan guessed he was a vampire. The man smirked and his fangs poked out, convincing Ryan fully. He leaned closer and Ryan could smell his breath, suppressing a cringe at the stench.  
"Seen you around, aren't you an escort?" He asked.   
Ryan wasn't exactly proud of it, but this guy was right, so he nodded. Ryan was an escort, or as most called him, a hooker.  
Frankly, Ryan was never fond of that term. Well, that and the terms "whore", "cumslut", "prostitute", and many, many more. It made him sound so... dirty, disgusting. He was, by strict definition, but nonetheless it offended him. After a while, he learnt to deal with it. He did have a loving, caring, and protective boyfriend to help him out.  
"I'm not working tonight." Ryan said. The guy snickered, moving closer to Ryan.  
"I thought hookers don't have off-days." He growled. Ryan tried to walk away but the guy grabbed his wrist.  
"Come with me, and we can have some fun." He sleazily whispered. Ryan whimpered as the guy's grip tightened.  
"Hey! What're you doing to my boyfriend?!" He heard Brendon's voice yell from afar. Ryan turned his head and saw Brendon dashing towards him. He held back a smile before the guy yanked him forward.  
"'Trick, Joe, Andy! Now!" He ordered. Something clicked in Ryan's mind: Hunters. However, it was too late. Three other guys came out and zapped Brendon with some sort of paralyzing guns. Brendon cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Ryan struggled in the guy's grasp as he saw the three other Hunters move over to restrain him.  
"You were the perfect bait." The guy holding him muttered. Ryan gasped as he was thrown on the ground beside Brendon. He instantly crawled closer to him, gently nudging him.  
"What should we do, Pete?" One Hunter with sandy blonde hair asked. Pete stared at Ryan and Brendon.  
"Let's bring 'em both back." He declared. Ryan looked back up at him in fear. He clung to Brendon's sleeve as the young vampire glared at all of them. He struggled in his restraints as Pete practically ripped Ryan off him. The two were tossed into the boot of a car, holding onto one another for protection.  
—–-  
Pete stared at Ryan and Brendon, who had fallen asleep from exhaustion despite their situation. Both of their wrists and ankles were tied and gags were stuffed in their mouths. Ryan was leaning on Brendon's broad shoulder, tear marks evident on his face. Brendon had a somewhat calm expression, most likely to not make Ryan worry. Pete snickered, moving back to the kitchen. Patrick was waiting for him, nursing a can of soda in his hand. He smiled at Pete, who flashed a grin in return.  
"How're they doing?" He asked. Pete's grin instantly faltered.  
"'Trick, don't you remember what I told you?" He said. Patrick looked away, taking another sip of his soda. Pete sighed and walked over to him. He rested his head on his shoulder, making Patrick blush a little.  
"I can't help it, Pete. You know it." He said. Pete chuckled, pecking his lips quickly.  
"In this world, showing compassion's a big no-no. Maybe, you're the only exception 'round here." He said. Patrick giggled, throwing away the soda can. His expression suddenly went serious again.  
"How long are we gonna keep them here anyway?" He asked.  
"I don't know, as soon as Gabe and William agree with our demand. Don't worry, 'Trick, I'll handle it." Pete assured.  
"But I'm supposed to worry, Pete. Not everyone's a vampire." Patrick said.  
"If Joe, Andy or I get bitten, we'll either die or get turned." He added.  
"I'm aware, 'Trick. But that idiot William needs to be taught a lesson." Pete snarled. Patrick sighed, shaking his head.  
"I promise, I'll protect you and the guys. No matter what." Pete assured, ghosting Patrick's lips. He kissed him deeply before separating, bringing their foreheads together. A tiny smile made its way onto Patrick's face as he walked off to his own room. He flopped on the bed.  
"I really wish I could believe you sometimes." He mumbled, bringing his blanket to his mouth as he turned towards the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on vacation! :3 so please don't be worried if I don't update so often

Ryan blearily opened his eyes and saw a Hunter, squatting in front of him. His eyes immediately shot open and he scrambled closer to a still-sleeping Brendon.

"Hey, hey, I'm not gonna hurt you. I swear to god, I won't." The Hunter comfortingly said. Ryan remained tense as Brendon began to shift.

"I-I'm just here to give you guys some food. I-I've got some for him, too." The Hunter murmured, gesturing to Brendon. Ryan reluctantly relaxed and the Hunter smiled. 

Not some evil grin or a malicious smirk; it was actually a warm, welcoming, genuine smile.

"I'm Patrick, by the way." The Hunter said. Ryan felt Brendon grip on the hem of his shirt and glanced at him. He held his hand until the gag in his mouth was suddenly removed. Patrick pursed his lips as he hesitated removing Brendon's gag.

"H-H-He won't b-bite you." Ryan whispered. Patrick glanced at him before pulling Brendon's gag out of his mouth. He untied the rope around their wrists, but left the ones on their ankles on.

"Sorry. I-I can't take chances." He said. 

"We get it, don't worry. W-Why are you feeding us?" Brendon asked. Patrick looked away shyly.

"I-I-I just felt so bad for you both. Pete shouldn't be doing this, so I thought I'd feed you." He softly said. Brendon and Ryan exchanged disbelieving looks but accepted the food Patrick handed to them.

"That's a blood substitute. It should keep you satisfied." Patrick pointed to the cup of a red substance he handed Brendon. Brendon nodded and drank it, grimacing afterwards.

"I didn't say it was tasty." Patrick shrugged. Ryan giggled as he munched on the biscuits he was given. Brendon coughed but chugged the rest down.

"Why are you a hunter?" Ryan asked. 

"I don't really have anybody outside of the Hunters. Most of my family lives somewhere else, and my girlfriend's with her family over in LA." Patrick explained.

"But why a hunter? Why can't you be a neutral or something?" Brendon asked.

"I... I guess I just don't want to be alone." Patrick mumbled. Brendon frowned and Ryan gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'll be with you." Ryan blurted out. Brendon and Patrick looked at him dubiously.

"I mean, I was alone too. B-But I found people. Well, by a pretty loose definition, but still. I'm not alone, you don't have to be alone too." He elaborated. Patrick blushed and Brendon wrapped an arm over Ryan's shoulders.

"You guys are adorable together." Patrick mumbled as he took their empty glasses back. Ryan and Brendon flushed bright red. He put their restraints back on before walking away.

\---

“What?!” William exclaimed, staring at Gabe with anger and confusion. The older vampire shrugged, putting his feet up on his desk.

“All he said was meet him at that address tonight.” He said. William groaned, rubbing his face.

“And you agreed? Without even asking me? Brendon’s my best friend, you know.” He pointed out. Gabe glared at him before standing up.

“I’m the leader of the Dandies now, Princess. I don’t need to ask you anything.” He hissed. William scowled at him before turning around and grabbing his coat. Gabe went after him.

“Where are you going, huh?” He asked. 

“Out.” William spat, slamming the door behind him. He walked through the pouring rain, not really caring if his clothes get so wet they uncomfortably stuck to his skin. He was too busy fuming at Gabe to properly give a shit.

_Brendon’s in danger,_ he thought. _Brendon’s in danger and it’s all my fault._

William continued to wander around, fuming at himself, Brendon and Gabe. Gabe should’ve talked to him before he agreed to go to the apartment of a group of Hunters, after all. However, he was the leader of the Dandies, and it wasn’t an obligation for Gabe to tell him. Brendon shouldn’t have even gone out in the first place. Then again, he just wanted to be with his boyfriend. 

Yeah, William was _way_ madder at himself than the other two.

He shouldn’t have mated with Gabe the literal night they met. He shouldn't have snapped at Gabe after he made a reasonable point (in an impolite manner, but nonetheless). He should have gone back and told Brendon about Gabe's agreement... but then again...

William sunk to his knees, sighing. His thoughts were in a hurricane right now, and getting one coherent thought out was like getting a needle from a haystack. He hugged himself tightly, desperate for any kind of comfort. Long, strong arms suddenly wrapped around him.

"Hey, it's no good for you to stay outside like this." Gabe's voice floated into his ears. William leaned into his grasp as he remained limp.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." 

"Shh, it's okay. Let's go back first."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry

i completely forgot where this story was going over time and i need help. i could use a co-writer :( pls


End file.
